1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan control system.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cooling fan for an electronic device often rotates at a fixed speed, with no way for the fan to increase the speed of the fan when the temperature goes higher. Nor can the fan slow down to conserve power when the temperature decreases.